My Ego Is Big, I Don't Give A Shit
by That'sHowWeDoItInLimaHeights
Summary: Santana Lopez moves to Lima, Ohio unwillingly and has to attend McKinley High. She's going to make sure that everyone knows she's the HBIC. The only problem is... McKinley High already has it's HBIC and it's none other than Brittany S. Pierce. What happens when they meet? Will they claw each others eyes out? Or will they rule the school together? Badass!Santana & Badass!Brittany
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez was currently sitting on a very uncomfortable beat up red chair at a cheap coffee shop in New York, New York trying to calm her rage down. Her mother had just told her she'd gotten a new job as business woman in Lima, Ohio that would support them both much better than her current shitty job ever would and they had to pack their belongings and move as quickly as possible. It wasn't fair, she didn't want to just up and leave her life in New York behind. Mama Lopez had _no_ right to do what she was doing, she didn't even ask Santana if she wanted to transfer to another state or not. The decision was made without Santana's consent, that's what pissed Santana the most. What about her all her badass friends? And what about all the ladies she fucked? Well they didn't really matter, but what the hell is Lima? _Fuck the world, fuck everything, _Santana said in her mind. She was so irritated she started mumbling curse words in Spanish which earned her odd stares from those around her. She didn't give two fucks, they could all go drown and die in dark spoiled coffee for all she cared. _You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't give shit, and it goes like this... _Santana recognized the song and it was none other than her ringtone. She looked down at her phone and **Mami** flashed across the screen. Rolling her eyes she let the song keep playing, ignoring her mother's call. _Take me by the tongue and I'll know you, kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you. All the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger_, _I've got the moves like Jagger. _A few minutes later her phone buzzed. It was a text from her mom.

**Maribel:** _Santana Lopez, contestame el chingado telefono. Te va a ir muy mal si no contestas en los proximo dos minutos. Y cuando digo dos minutos digo dos minutos no mas no menos. _(Maribel: Santana Lopez, answer the damn phone. Something bad's gonna go down if you don't answer in the next two minutes. And when I say two minutes I mean two minutes, no more no less.)

Santana smirked when an idea popped into her devious mind. She waited _exactly_ two minutes before replying to her mom.

**Santana:** _No._

The Latina absolutely loved irking her mom. She knew the text would probably cause her mother to go all Lima Heights on her, but it didn't matter. She loved seeing her mom's angry side, it was hilarious. Maribel had no Idea where in the world her daughter was, the younger Lopez simply stormed out her home when her mother revealed the irritating news. But the woman was crazy. She would go around like a mad woman searching for Santana when she wouldn't inform her of her whereabouts. The tanned skin girl was expecting her mom to show up in ten minutes tops. Only five minutes later she saw her mom's tiny proceeding form. _That's a new record, five minutes_, Santana thought. She pretended not to notice her mother who was standing by her small table with her right eyebrow slightly raised. Santana started rummaging through her phone looking at some very inappropriate pictures.

"Santana, vamonos, levantate." (Santana, let's go, get up.) The older woman was trying to sound what Santana thought was intimidating. Quite frankly, it wasn't. The younger girl kept going through her dirty pictures. Boy, they sure were sexy as hell. There was this one picture where this girl was very sensually biting an apple wearing nothing but a pair of red panties. Santana wanted to annoy her mother even further. She opened up a picture from one of her text messages, it was some random girl who got her number. The picture would most likely make her mother pass out. The girl in the picture was on a bed butt naked with her legs _wide_ open, and a dildo in hand. Santana positioned her phone so her mother could clearly see the masterpiece in her cellphone.

"Santana! Let's go. What are you-Oh dios mio! Put that away!" (Oh my gosh!)

Santana looked up to see her mother's eyes literally bulging out of her eye sockets and her cheeks a shade of red. This never got old. Santana had done this plenty of times before, ever since her mom found out about her sexuality of course. Maribel was very accepting, it was shocking at first but it didn't take long for her to realize that Santana was still her same precious, way too hormonal, but still precious daughter she'd always love. Santana felt very lucky to have her support, although she did wish her mom found out some _other_ way at some _other_ time. After all, Santana was only fifteen when she came out to her mom.

_**(Flashback)**_

_The time was 6:00pm and Maribel Lopez had just gotten home from work. As usual she didn't expect her underage daughter to be home. But being the worried mother that she was she decided to give her a call. The older Lopez lazily sat on her comfortable couch, kicked off her shoes, and pulled out her Blackberry dialing her daughter's phone number. She figured Santana wouldn't answer her phone so she prepared herself to be sent to voicemail and leave a message. But this time she didn't have to, a familiar ringtone was ringing from upstairs. Could Santana be home? Maribel unwillingly got up from the couch and leisurely walked up the stairs. The ringing of Santana's cellphone ended and instead was replaced with moans and grunts. Maribel came to a halt at Santana's bedroom door and her face went pale, one hundred thoughts of what Santana could be doing in there ran wild through her mind. She braced herself taking a deep breath before placing her hand on the somewhat algid doorknob. Maribel didn't even bother knocking, she busted the door open and her eyes went wide in horror. She stood there still holding on to the doorknob trying to process what she was seeing right now._

_"Santana!"_

_"Mom!" Young Santana quickly reached for her blanket to cover herself and the girl she was being intimate with. She wanted to scream and tell her mom to get out so she could finish what she started, but she decided against it seeing her mom looked white as a ghost._

_"Santana!" _

_"Mom!"_

_After a few moments of Santana and Maribel having a staring contest and __**intense **__awkwardness in the air Maribel spoke up._

_"San, I... Could you please tell your friend to head home? I want you downstairs. Kitchen. No more than ten minutes." With that being said Maribel walked out, closed the door, and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The older Lopez walked down to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Five minutes later she saw the same girl from upstairs shamelessly looking down and still trying to button up her pants exiting the house. She saw the scene play out in her head all over again. Her baby girl butt naked grinding her hips into that girl and... Maribel shuddered. When did Santana even start being sexually active?_

_Santana dressed herself as quickly as possible, putting on a white tank top and red basketball shorts. Pacing back and forth she contemplated on whether she was going to go downstairs and have a decent conversation with her mother or stay in her room and ignore this happened. The latter was what she wanted to do but it wasn't what she __**should **__do. Santana took a deep breath and walked downstairs leisurely taking her time. There was no rush and shit she didn't even want to do this. It was probably best she talk about this, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Santana reached the kitchen and stood in front of her mother who was sitting down on a stool with her hands on the counter-top._

_"For a minute I thought you weren't going to come down." Maribel took a sip of her water before placing it back down on the light gray granite counter making sure it made a loud 'thud'. Her daughter stood still, staring at her, not speaking a single word._

_"Well? What do you have to say for yourself Santana?"_

_The silence continued. Maribel crossed her arms and it seemed like forever until the younger Lopez spoke up in a rush._

_"I'm sorry mom, I know I should've told you earlier but it just never came up and you're probably so disgusted and disappointed in me and you probably hate me and you're going to disown me, I'm so, so, sor-"_

_Santana's mom raised her right hand up signaling her to stop her rambling._

_"Santana... I don't hate you sweetie, I could never feel that way about you. But you're right about telling me sooner. I don't understand, have a seat and talk to me." The tanned skin girl took a seat in front of her mom slightly shaking._

_It was the scared, fragile look on Santana's face that didn't make Maribel freak out about how messy this situation was. All she had to do was listen and keep calm. Listen and keep calm._

_"Mom, don't... don't be mad but, truth is..." A deep breath was inhaled by Santana. "... I'm gay."_

_Maribel's insides were screaming right now. Her daughter was gay? Was she okay with that? Was she __**not **__okay with that? How could she not have seen it coming? She gulped._

_"Go on..."_

_"I can't help having feelings for girls that I'm supposed to have about guys. It's just who I am and I've tried so hard not to feel this way bu-"_

_"How long has this been going on?"_

_"I-What do you mean?"_

_"How long have you been intimate with other girls?"_

_It was Santana's turn for her eyes to widen._

_"Um... since I was f-fourteen."_

_"I see..."_

_"I was so scared to tell you mami, I thought you'd kick me out, I don't know what I'd do without you and... and I'm gosh, I'm sorry." Tears were cascading down Santana's enigmatic face by now and Maribel could see all the hurt and pain through her daughter's eyes. The older Lopez got up out of her seat, walked over to Santana and embraced her running her fingers through her hair._

_"Shh... it's gonna be alright baby. It's gonna be okay..."_

_**(Flashback ended)**_

**(Back at the coffee shop)**

"Wha-Mom appreciate the art of it! It's freakin' genius." Santana smirked showing her mom the picture once more.

Maribel rolled her eyes the way Santana did. The younger Lopez had to get it from _somewhere. _She sat down in front of Santana and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here? I'm constantly telling you to call me whenever you go out."

"Because I'm pissed as hell. And I'm not ten anymore mother."

"Oh I wish you were..."

Santana rolled her eyes and scrolled through her sexy pictures once more. She found one that was incredibly dirty and clicked on it.

"Mom, wanna see something? It's an amazing necklace I'm sure you'd love. I found it while walking here and took a picture of it."

Maribel's head snapped up and she had her full attention on Santana.

"Did you say jewelry? Let me see it."

The small Latina tried to contain her laughter. She angled her cellphone towards her mom so she could see the dirty picture and almost laughed so loud she sounded like a freak. Her mom's eyes were twitching and she had her mouth hanging open.

"Mother of god, Santana! Come on time to go, I'm not going to sit here and look at those graphic pictures." Maribel swatted Santana on her arm and huffed out of the coffee shop. The teenager stood up chuckling. She looked over at the man in the register who was eying her suspiciously. She was about to flick him off but remembered she hadn't payed yet. She walked slowly with no direction and then ran the hell out following her mom.

"Mom! Mom get in the car! QUICK. Go, go, go!" Santana shoved her mom and practically threw herself in the car.

Maribel looked at her daughter like she was crazy but got in the car nonetheless. This had happened many times before and she wasn't as surprised. Santana probably forgot to pay, or more likely she ditched the place without paying.

"What'd you do this time?"

"Mom drive please. I'll tell you later just drive, DRIVE!"

The older Lopez shook her head and drove away from the coffee shop that they were probably never going to see again. In the distance Santana could see the register man with his fist up in the air looking red and very angry. She laughed and for moment she had forgotten about the whole having to go to another state shit. Until she saw two tickets to Lima, Ohio hanging out from her mom's purse. She slumped in the passenger seat and frowned looking out the window.

"I still don't want to leave. And I'm not going to."

"Honey you have to, whether you want to or not. This will be good for you, for the both of us. I assure you you'll like it there."

Santana scoffed.

"Oh, like right? I'll absolutely fucking love it."

"Santana language. Look be cooperative with me. I know it's going to be hard but when is it not? Now, we're going home to pack up."

"But mom! I don-"

"Shut up Santana."

The moody teenager sighed loudly and fell even more limply into her seat.

Santana Lopez had no idea what Lima, Ohio had in store for her.

* * *

**A/N: First two chapters are an introduction of Santana and Brittany's lives. So, next chapter you'll get to read all about Brittany :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany Pierce sauntered through the halls of McKinley High with her head held high, confidence evident on her beauteous face. It was Friday and the first week of school was making it's way to an end with things remaining invariable. Students of all grade levels scurried to make way for her. There was drooling, as well as murmured talks, whispers, and pairs of eyes fixated on her throughout each day. Brittany didn't mind so much anymore, with it happening frequently at all hours of the school day she was accustomed to all the attention by now. Today, all the talking, whispering, and staring was especially in motion. Students had noticed something different about the blonde and it made many pause whatever they were doing to have a look at her facial features, gasping when they finally got a glance. Brittany simply shrugged it off like she didn't know anything and not a single thing was amiss. No one dared to ask what could've possibly happened, some only sent questioning glimpses but the answer was kind of obvious, Brittany Pierce showed up to school like this all the time. No one bothered to ask but Rachel Berry, her best friend. It was no secret that the reprobate Brittany Pierce was best friend's with Rachel Berry. They both benefited from the friendship, Brittany protected Rachel like if she was her little sister and Rachel gave wise advise to Brittany like an older sister. Some people gave themselves headaches attempting to figure out how those two even looked at each other, there had to be something that linked them together because they were complete opposites in every way. Rachel was the perfect A student and not to mention a geek, loser, underdog, nerd, dork, and such a prude. While Brittany could careless if she had an A or an F, she didn't take crap from anyone, was always getting into fights, skipped school, was a total stud and goddess with both the ladies and the men, to top it all off she was sexy as hell. It was one of those things one just didn't ask about.

Brittany saw Rachel's diminutive approaching figure and she could already hear her blabbering.

"This is insanity, people are obviously out of their minds on this fine day. Why would Brittany even-it does not make any sense whatsoever..."

The blonde shut her out and came to a halt at random locker, leaning against it. She watched the students go by who looked away when she caught them staring. Brittany felt like a boss, having such an effect on her peers was A-1, but it often got lonely when people only wanted to talk to you for sex. Brittany decided it was better that way, getting attached to an abundant number of people was such a pain.

"Brittany what in the world happ-Oh my gosh, it's true. You poor thing." Rachel clasped her hands over her mouth and Brittany looked at her like she was being absurd.

"What are you talking about Rach?"

"People are going about spreading a rumor that you had an altercation slash confrontation with Rick the Stick, and that he successfully left you unconscious in the bushes. Is this the reason why, oh god, why you have a bruised cheek, eye, and eyebrow on the left side of your face? Brittany you confide in me at all times, I'm sure it wouldn't have killed you to explain why you even engaged in physical violence with him."

"What? There wasn't any 'physical violence'. I mean I don't like the dude but he did nothing to piss me off."

"Well then I don't comprehend why every-"

"Hold up. Did you say people are actually saying he won a fight against me?"

"Yes... is that not the case?" Rachel could've sworn she layed eyes on Rick this morning, and there was not one scratch on him.

Brittany scoffed.

"You've got to be kidding me... that jerk. I'll have to deal with him later. And Rach you _know_ the real reason why I look like I got my ass kicked."

A few seconds flew by before Rachel soon came to realization and was further worried.

"Oh, _oh._ What, what happened this time?"

Brittany slipped her hands in her black skinny jeans sighing. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm gonna go smoke a cigarette, yeah?"

"Brittany you know you can always spend the night at my house whenever you want, we can discu-"

"I _don't_ want to talk about it Rach."

Rachel took notice of the serious look on the blonde's face and decided it was best to not talk about it here in their current situation.

"Well Britt I really encourage you to come to class and you know, learn something. You will fail and I do not want to see you left behind. I know that if you tried hard enough you'd be as smart as me. Okay maybe not as smart, but close enough. Also you should stop smoking, it's a really bad habit that could really, really alter your life."

Brittany loosened up and chuckled at her concerned friend.

"I'm fine Rach."

The shorter girl shook her head at Brittany. Rachel always knew what was best but the blonde never listened. Sometimes she wished Brittany's life wasn't the way it was, it's be less burdensome if things were distinct.

"U-um... you're in f-front of my locker. C-could you please move?"

Brittany and Rachel turned to face a junior who was shyly looking at them. Rachel smiled at her before quickly moving herself to the side. The junior didn't notice Rachel's movement, heck she wasn't even acknowledging her existence. The girl was magnetized by Brittany, who smirked and shifted to the side as well.

"Sure thing cutie." The blonde curtsied for the younger girl to go ahead while winking at her, making the skin on her cheeks turn red. Brittany began walking away but turned to the junior once more and checked her out. "I'll see you around?"

The girl nodded her head quickly. Brittany satisfied with the answer, smiled and motioned for Rachel to start strolling with her. They left the girl leering at the tall blonde from behind.

"Brittany you should stop torturing those girls." Rachel laughed as she walked along with Brittany. It felt refreshing to go through the halls and not get a facial slushy, it felt so good to not get verbally abused, it felt _so_ amazing. She would never tire of thanking Brittany.

The blonde snorted and watched for any mean looks directed towards Rachel.

"But it's a good kind of torturing... plus, I don't hear any complaints."

"You don't even have to try! They seem to be hypnotized by you. How do you even do it? I wish I could do that..."

"I'm a beast Rach." The tall blonde grinned and placed an arm over Rachel. "Don't worry, I can totally teach you a thing or two. You can only learn from the best." Brittany winked at Rachel and the shorter girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Britt."

"Well I'm gonna go now. You know where to find me, ladybug."

The girls parted ways, Rachel going to her last class of the day and Brittany heading for the double doors at the end of the hall. She saw one of the administrators of the school approaching her out of the corner of her eye. She ran out before the old hag could catch up to her, she wasn't in the mood for their bullshit.

**-x-X-x-**

"Holy shit girl. What hell happened to you?"

"Damn, you best not have lost a fight."

"Oh fuck..."

They were the first phrases Brittany heard once she reached her destination. First her friend Nicole, pale skin, hair died dark purple, wearing a white shirt with torn blue jeans. Second her friend Marie, tan skin, dark hair, lip piercing, wearing a jean jacket with booty shorts. Last but not least, Ashley a shorter blonde who was sporting a white tank top with light blue skinny jeans. Brittany's company was settled in old, broken down chairs and small one-person couches. All of their attention was on Brittany who decided to ignore them. The blonde instead sat down on the only three-person couch that appeared to be close enough to new. That couch was reserved _only_ for Brittany. Her nefarious friends were still expecting an answer, all they received was smoke coming their way. Brittany was currently nonchalantly smoking a cigarette. Marie stood up and sat down on Brittany's couch, which earned her a stern look from the tall blonde.

"Did I not say something? I _know_ you heard me B-Dawg."

Brittany inhaled a handful of smoke and blew it towards Marie who patted the air trying to get it away from her.

"First things first, get the hell off my couch. Second, I don't feel like talking about it." Brittany faced in the opposite direction and proceeded inhaling the cancer stick, expressing herself like she didn't give a care in the world.

Marie snatched the cigarette out of Brittany's hand and started smoking it as well before going back to her seat, which would break down any minute now.

"Girl it was Rick, wasn't it?"

Brittany stuck her tongue out at Marie and turned to Ashley who was examining her face like if it was something out of this world. She wasn't going to tell them the real reason for her blemished face. They were her chilling buddies, it was all, she could lie to them if she felt the need to. So there was no point of them getting their noses all up in her business.

"Yeah... sure."

The three girls exchanged a look and chuckled. They knew Brittany had the skill, stamina, and speed to take down Rick. Nicole turned towards Brittany directing a devilish grin her way.

"We could jump that prick if you want. It'll be fun."

"No it's fine. This is between me and him. If anything _he'll_ be the one needing backup."

**x-X-x**

Rachel managed to break free out of the large crowd of students and found Brittany at the front of the school leaning against the wall, wolf whistling at the people passing by her. She snorted when a random girl practically threw herself at Brittany obviously flirting with her.

"Hello, hello. I'm sorry to interrupt this romantic encounter but Brittany, could you please drive me home? My dads are out at an office meeting and they will not be back until later." Rachel knew she didn't have to wait for an answer so she wandered off and headed towards Brittany's Porsche. The blonde did a 'call me' motion with her hands at the girl before following Rachel.

The car ride to Rachel's house mostly included her yapping on and on about Glee Club, Barbara Streisand, Broadway, Barbara Streisand, homework, New York, oh and Barbara Streisand. They arrived a few minutes later and Brittany was so thankful, it amazed her how she managed to survive the amount of time her best friend spent talking. The girls exchanged goodbyes and parted ways.

On the way back the traffic was quite heavy. Brittany checked the time, seeing that it was getting late she was beginning to feel anxious because she should've been home by now, checking to see that everything was okay.

It was 7:30PM when she pulled up at her house. When her baby a.k.a her car was safely parked in the garage she started for the door. Brittany was greeted by a half broken glass cup being thrown at her, she managed to duck it by and inch and sighing she dared to turn towards the direction the object came from. Beer bottle in hand, a hot mess, on the ground. Yeah, the whole scene looked like something Brittany recognized.

"Wherrre the hell have you beennn?! Go and find some moneyy you worthlesss child! Billss need to be paiiid!"

Anyone with a brain could clearly tell that Brittany's mom was drunk. She expected this, and sometimes she pondered why she even bothered coming home. There wasn't anything but pain, remorse, and emptiness in the Pierce household. Brittany _would_ try to get some sense into her mom but it'd be like talking to a 1 year old. You tell them to do something but they go ahead and do what they want. Brittany had just gotten home and she couldn't stand being there any longer. Feeling sympathy for the women who cared shit about her she grabbed a pillow and a blanket from her couch and accommodated her with them. Brittany headed out to her car in the garage and once inside, she pulled out her wallet and stared at an old picture of her dad. She held back the tears until she couldn't. Her dad was the best thing to happen to her and when Brittany found out he had been killed in a war fighting for his country she turned to drugs, alcohol, burglary, anything that cured the despondency and grief. The effect of her father's death had been massive, everything she is now is all thanks to the absence of a loving father and a careless mother. The delicate picture was brought up to Brittany's lips, a tender kiss being placed on it.

"I miss you..."

The blonde didn't forget she still had to get the money her mom was asking for. The bills, the bills. They weren't going to pay themselves. Brittany knew exactly what she had to do; She had to break into a house and abduct everything that looked worthy of selling at a high price. Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand she took one last glance at the photograph in her wallet.

"Sorry daddy."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows ^.^ Next chapter is where all the good stuff begins.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sunday 6:00pm Lima, Ohio)**

The Lopez' car was pulling up in front of a white two-story house that looked very elegant. Maribel checked out the said two-story house from within the car with so much veneration while Santana squirmed around in the passenger seat.

"Fucking hell, we're finally fucking here. My ass is so fucking numb."

The older Lopez was too busy falling in love with the new house to care about Santana's crude language. Santana had literally launched herself out of her mother's SUV as soon as it wasn't in motion. Stretching her body she looked around and took in her new surroundings. Six through twelve-year olds playing outside enjoying the nice weather, overweight bald men seated in front of their houses, housewives cleaning their porches, teenage girl dancing and singing some folk song with two men that were oddly dressed by her side... wait, what? She did a double take and raised her right eyebrow. What the hell? Whoever had them as neighbors must feel real ashamed. Santana snorted at how ridiculous they looked. She turned around and poked her head through the passenger window of the car to look at her mom who was still in her SUV. Santana rolled her eyes at how transfixed her mother looked.

"Hey mom, check out Peter, Paul, and Mary." Santana leaned against the car and nodded her head in their direction. "Lunatics, I tell you."

Maribel tore her eyes away from the house to examine the three people Santana was rudely speaking about. Once The Lopez' watched them walk to the house next to theirs Santana straightened when she saw where they were headed. They did **not **live there, they **couldn't **live there, they were probably just going around singing from house to house. Santana eyed them carefully and could see the taller man of the three take out a key.

"Well those Lunatics are our neighbors mija. Be nice."

"Oh joy!" Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Look come on, let's just get the stuff in there before they see us."

Maribel shook her head stepped out of the car to open the trunk.

"Okay, you go open the door and I'll take these things out."

She handed Santana the house keys before removing some light suitcases from the trunk. After Santana had opened the door she paced back to her mom, who was struggling with the bigger suitcases.

"Santana come here and help me with this. You get the front I get the back."

They tried hauling the giant suitcase out free from the trunk without any impairment, but it was too heavy and it fell to the floor with a hard _thud. _Santana wasn't going to poise herself displaying stupid all day so she tried dragging the suitcase to the house with no such luck. Maribel flailed her arms around once she saw Santana _trying_ take care of business.

"What are you doing mija! You'll tear it open, stop it."

Santana threw her arms up in defeat.

"Well then how else are we going to get this big ass suitcase in there?"

As if on cue the strange girl with the two peculiar men appeared. Santana found the big, over-exaggerated smiles plastered on their faces kind of creepy. The taller man who Santana could now see had glasses on spoke up.

"Hello, hello. We couldn't help but notice you struggling with your suitcases. We thought you might need a hand."

Santana's eyes trailed the man up and down and she held up her hand to refrain the him from talking any further.

"Hell no, we most definitely do not need y-"

Maribel shoved Santana away and positioned herself in front of her.

"Of course! I'm so glad you asked, we would've been out here for forever."

The younger Lopez gave her mom a 'what the fuck' look before stomping off dramatically inside the new house.

**x-X-x**

It didn't take very long for the five of them, well four because all Santana did was mope around complaining about how loaded and how heavy the bags were, to finish placing everything inside. Santana was practically hustling them out the door when the man with the glasses spun around suddenly, almost knocking her over.

"Oh how rude of us, we haven't yet introduced ourselves!" He turned to the shorter man next to him.

"Yes! We're very sorry, I am Leroy and this is..." A finger was pointed towards the taller man. "Hiram."

Hiram grinned at Leroy and then went over to place his hands on the young girl that accompanied them, who's smile was frankly sickening.

"This is our shining star with immense talent Rachel Berry; Otherwise known as our daughter."

Rachel smiled bashfully and held out her hand for the Lopez' to take. Maribel shook it with pleasure but Santana on the other hand...

"Not likely, I don't know where your hands have been."

Rachel was taken aback and immediately retracted her hand. She was going to be polite anyway, her daddies raised her that way and that way she was going to be.

"Welcome to the neighborhood. It is great to have new people here, especially new neighbors and always remember that the Berry's will be of assistance when you need it, don't hesitate to come over because our doors will always be wide open."

Maribel was beaming by this point, they Berry's had made the perfect first impression and people who made Maribel's perfect first impression list were considered friends.

"Why thank you so much Rachel. I am Maribel Lopez and this is my daughter Santana, ignore her attitude please." She looked over to her daughter who looked _very_ agitated before returning her attention to Rachel. "Would you and your..." Maribel was still not sure who the two men were.

"Dads, they're my dads."

"Oh, would you and your dads like to have a drink? We have lemonaade."

Hiram didn't hesitate to barge right back in, smirking at Santana while he did so. Leroy and Rachel followed right behind him. Santana couldn't believe her mom, had she not made it clear she didn't want these crazy strangers in her house? Apparently not because she was now chatting with the three of them like she'd known them for years and years. She rolled her eyes and was about to go upstairs to check out her new room when her mom called out to her.

"San honey! Why don't you let Rachel show you around the neighborhood? She already volunteered to do so, what a sweetheart."

"Are you insane? No mom, I can't go around walking with _her_ by my side."

Hiram and Leroy exchanged a look and then looked over to Rachel, who was staring at the ground slightly hurt.

"She, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to Ms. Lopez."

Maribel glared at Santana.

"Oh she is _going _to go with you Rachel. Right mija?"

"No I-"

"_**Right?**_"

Santana knew the look on her mom's like she knew she needed sex at _least_ once a day. That look could kill and it meant no cellphone, no going out the house, no stepping out of her room, no nothing, simply no _nada_ for Santana. The grumpy teenager groaned.

"No... yes. Ugh, I'll go. Come on what's your face." She nodded at Rachel before heading towards the door.

Once Santana was outside she started walking with no direction. Leaving Rachel behind was the least of her concerns. The shorter girl had to run to catch up to her.

"Hey! You'll get lost, where are you going?"

"I don't know, anywhere."

"Well would you like it if I-"

"No."

"Okay, how about if-"

"No."

"I could sho-"

"No.**"**

"We could go-"

"No."

"Hm, well there's a libra-"

Santana had enough of the girl. She came to a halt and abruptly turned around making Rachel bump into her.

"I don't get it. Are you a dumbass or are you a dumbass? Obviously both, I said **no.** Now take your dwarf looking ass and fuck off. Leave. Me. Alone. Go read or whatever the hell it is you do." She resumed walking her path of no direction and paused when a barely audible sniffle reached her ears... another one? Two more? Facing Rachel again she could see the shorter girl had tears in her eyes.

"Oh great, fantastic. _Just _what I needed, midget crying in the middle of the street. Jeez, get over i-"

Santana was interrupted by the sound of the most hideous ringtone ever, some classical shit. She watched Rachel lightly wipe her eyes and reach into her small purse to pick up her phone.

"H-hello? Hi B-Brittany... no I'm, I'm fine. Y-yes... really, I am. N-no! There's no need for you to come all the way down here... right now?... I'm kind of, busy... I'm, th-there is a new girl in the neighborhood and I am showing her around... I don't know! Come see for yourself... Okay, I'll talk to you later, bye."

Santana was sitting down on the sidewalk by now, she looked up at Rachel once her conversation ended.

"Who was that, one of your loser friends?"

"Why are you being so rude? What have I-"

Santana stood up and folded her arms across her chest.

"Look Berries or whatever your last name is, we're going to go back to my place and you are going to tell my mom that you've showed me around, also that I was an angel the whole time. Got it?"

"No! Of course not, you have been anything _but_ an angel. You have been the opposite actually."

"What was that?" Santana advanced closer to the shorter girl, eyes menacing with each step she took.

"I will not do what you are asking me to do."

Santana paced so she was punching distance near Rachel, glaring at her with vast hate and making her stumble backwards.

"You _will_ do what I say. I will make your life a living hell and I'll make it _my life mission_ to make you feel like shit each and _every_ _single day_ of your miserable life. Get that through your head dwarf, I won't repeat myself."

Santana smirked and instantly knew she wouldn't have any predicaments. Rachel was furiously nodding looking straight ahead, afraid to make any movement that would upset the Latina further. Once Santana was pleased that Rachel kept her mouth shut while they walked back to the house. There were times she had to turn around and tell Rachel to hurry the fuck up, she had prodigiously scared the girl so bad she was walking with great space away from Santana.

**x-X-x**

"What did you do to her Santana?"

"What ever are you talking about mami?"

"Rachel. She said you were an angel, you and angel are never used in the same sentence. Mind explaining?" Maribel eyed her daughter suspiciously, who was at the moment sprawled out on the couch. Santana and Rachel had punched the clock sooner than Maribel foresaw and she knew something was up after ultimately noticing the proud smirk on her daughter's face. Leroy and Hiram took Rachel home explaining they had to practice for a minor-league singing session they were performing the following day at Rachel's school.

"I was, it isn't hard to believe." Santana smiled innocently at her mom, who was casting a poker face her way. "Whatever, is there like a store nearby? Oh, I need your ID."

"No, I'm not letting you buy any alcohol or cigarettes after how you acted towards Rachel."

It took some overblown puppy face begging for Santana to let Maribel consign her ID. She ordered her daughter to go to the contiguous mini store around the corner. Being new here, she didn't want her baby getting lost.

"Oh be careful mija. The Berry's were telling me that just yesterday the mini shop was robbed and that Friday someone broke into a house around here."

Santana nodded and waved her off not really taking anything her mom was saying into consideration. The walk towards the mini shop wasn't very long, but it was unequivocally vexatious. With all the judgmental stares going her way. So what if she was wearing a not so appropriate dress that looked more more like a long shirt?

Once Santana got to the mini shop she could see there had in fact been a burglary. Particular sections of the store were off limits and there were store items scattered all across the floor. A few city cops were searching the place and they were staring at Santana like she had killed someone. Santana bucked at them and rolled her eyes. As she started walking around there was something that caught her eye though, something that was certainly not for sale. A pocket-sized picture of blonde man near the wine section. Santana squinted as if to try to get a better look, her eyes trailed up a pale hand that was now lifting the photograph. All thoughts of the picture departed Santana's head as soon as she saw who's body the hand belonged to. She roamed over to a blonde girl that looked about seventeen. She was studying the picture in her hand with such an intense look.

"Hey sexy." Santana tapped on the girl's shoulder from behind and watched as she faced her. The blonde girl looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.

"Excuse me?"

"I called you sexy, you're supposed to say thank you."

"Yeah? Well, you're not so bad yourself. Are you new here? I don't I've met you before."

"You can get to know me all you want blondie." Santana winked at her.

"I'd like that. Do you go to school?"

"Some lame school. McKinley High."

"Oh? I go there, actually. It's not that bad if you know how to have fun." This time the blonde girl returned the wink, which caused Santana to smirk and step closer to her.

"Trust me, I know how to have fun."

The blonde girl smiled seductively and shifted really close towards Santana. She tilted her head to the side and whispered into Santana's ear. "Yeah? I'd _love _to have fun with you. Show me a thing or two, _sexy._"

The last word lingered in the air as Santana felt something wet brush her ear. That's it. She was going to fuck this girl. Her hands trailed down the other girl's sides and were placed on the her waist. Santana leaned in for a kiss but the girl placed her finger on her lips cutting her short. "I actually have to go, _but_..." Santana licked her lips as she checked her out. The blonde wrote down something on the same picture Santana had seen earlier. "... Here's my number, so give me a call." Santana had to bite her lip when the girl positioned her hand on the top of her chest and stuck the picture inside her shirt. She watched blondie walk away with longing in her eyes.

"Excuse me lady, if you're not going to buy anything get out. We've been robbed and you could have done it for all we kn-"

Santana felt her rage rising at those words, she turned around slowly with her eyebrows creased. The clerk was standing with a hand on his hips. Santana narrowed her eyes. Typical, bitchy teen gay.

"I know you aren't talking to me like that. Cause I _will_ rob all your shit and you won't catch me. You know why you won't catch me? Cause i'll freaking cut your legs off and then i'll have them made into boots and I'll wear them so you feel like shit because you'll HAVE NO LEGS."

The young clerk had a mixture of fear and amazement glazed in his eyes.

"You're psycho... get out, shoo."

"You know what..." Santana glanced at the name tag on the clerk's perfectly worn dress shirt. "You know what Kurt?! Are you _asking_ me to cut your legs off?! Cause I'll do it lady lips!"

It all happened so fast and Kurt had barely any time to react. Santana was already half way over the counter clawing, punching, scratching, doing whatever to get at him.

"Help! Security! I'm in extreme danger! Get the crazy lady off me!" Kurt had his eyes shut tight when he felt a fist collide with his acne free forehead.

Santana thrashed around and insisted on punching the clerk even when the city cops took a tight hold of her.

"Do not touch me! Get the hell off!" She wiggled and writhed when one of the cops threw her over her shoulder. "I'll fucking sue your ass for harassment!"

"Excuse me miss, calm down! We're going to need you to calm down!"

Kurt locked the register window as he watched the scene before him. It took about ten minutes for the cops to completely stabilize Santana. He could feel a ball growing on his head and he internally freaked out. He fanned himself with his hands and jumped around.

Santana managed to kick the cops in the balls once they thought she wasn't going to try anything.

She wasted no time in running home.

**x-X-x**

The following day Santana was glad the police hadn't come to her door and nothing unusual happened. She was now getting ready for school taking her precious time.

"Santana hurry! You'll be late on your first day!"

Santana made herself move even slower as soon as she heard her mom. By the time she was done an irritated Maribel waited for her downstairs. Santana felt as if her mother was way more excited than she was about going to school.

"There gosh, I'm done."

"About time missy. Look I packed you a small lunch, sandwich just how you like it, there's also a banana in there for you to eat now. Call me if you need anything. I'll let you take the car the car, keys are on the counter, just don't take advantage of this privilege because it will be revoked an-"

"MOM. I get it." Santana took her lunch and was almost out the door when her mom hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Ugh mom, stop it. I'm not in kindergarten anymore." Santana pushed her away but she secretly enjoyed it.

"Okay mija, have fun."

**x-X-x**

Santana watched as freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors all rushed here and there. Tripping and almost cracking their heads open just to chat with friends. She was nonchalantly smoking a cigarette checking out every girl that passed her by, they weren't half bad.

"Hey, you! No smoking on school property, get to class."

Why can't teachers mind their damn business? Santana got face to face to the man that was bossing her around. She had to contain her laughter, how old was this fool? He had the longest white beard ever and to top it all of he was _so_ out of shape. Santana chuckled and blew smoke in his face before throwing her cigarette to the ground and stomping on it.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat Santa Claus."

She walked away and could hear the man's protesting against the nickname. Everything was going great until Santana opened the entrance door and someone slammed right into her knocking all her stuff to the ground. She was more than ready to go all Lima Heights on the poor soul but the pretty blue eyes that were fixated on her refrained her from doing so.

"My fault."

"Watch where you're freaking going blondie."

"I'm not blondie, I'm Brittany."

"I don't give a single fuck. Pick up my damn stuff."

Brittany snorted. Her eyes traced over Santana's body. She was definitely hot but did she not know who Brittany S. Pierce was? No one at McKinley High dared to talk to her like that. This girl had some guts. Brittany looked down at Santana's stuff wondering whether it was worth bending all the way down there just to get the binder of some potty mouthed girl. She slightly shoved the binder to the side.

"Um, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Brittany looked up at Santana and chuckled. Her gaze fell down to the binder once more and she froze. It was like the air was knocked out of her and her heart stopped pulsating. There lying in between Santana's papers was the _only_ picture of her dad that she owned. How the hell did this girl have it? Who was she? She practically threw herself to the ground and flicked aside all the papers until she could clearly see her father's picture. She picked it up and stood up less than a foot away from Santana. Holding up the photograph she put on her best angry face.

"_Where the hell did you get this?_"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To the guest that asked if I ever planned on updating and everyone else who was wondering the same thing. I apologize for taking such a long time. I've been super busy. Life is an ass and it gets in the way. Sorry tho.  
**

* * *

_"Where the hell did you get this?"_

As Brittany demanded an answer Santana couldn't help but take in consideration the bruises that practically covered half her face. "What the hell is wrong with your face?"

The tall blonde would've replied with a witty remark but the picture was worth more than that, she chose to ignore her. "I'm not going to say this a third time, _where_ did you get it?"

"Some girl gave it to me, okay?"

"What girl?"

"I don't fucking know, god _what_ is your problem? It's just a damn picture."

The blonde simply pursed her lips. The new girl clearly did not know what the photograph meant to her. She looked it over and could see there was definitely something different about it. Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she saw an unknown number signed with the name... Quinn? Great, her picture was ruined. But why would **she** have it? They hadn't spoken to each other in such a long time. Four years was probably the best estimate, they saw each other and sent knowing glances. But it didn't go further than that. They used to be the best of friends but now there was encumbrance between them and neither would let go. It had been four years ago that Brittany's life changed forever.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Hey babe." Brittany Pierce was better than ever before and settled in a nice two-year relationship with Quinn Fabray. She couldn't imagine her first time falling in love going any other way._

_"Hi." Anyone could tell the smile Quinn was offering her girlfriend was forced. But Brittany was too in love and way too thrilled to notice. She embraced Quinn in a giant bear hug and gave her a long tender kiss._

_"So guess what? My dad's coming home in like, forty minutes." Brittany released a squeal of excitement without thinking._

_"Really? That's great, but what are you doing in my house? Shouldn't you be waiting for him at your place?" Quinn knew how much the taller blonde loved her dad. She was almost jealous of how they absolutely adored each other._

_"I want you to be there with me. I feel like everyone that's special to me should be there. You're like, __**really**__ special."_

_"Oh no, it's fine."_

_"Come on baby, I want you to be there. It's about time my dad meets the most beautiful girl in the world."_

_"Britt, I shouldn't be there."_

_"You totally should, you know my mom loves you. Come on, you __**are **__basically family."_

_"No Brittany! You don't understand! I shouldn't be there because... I've been lying to you!"_

_The taller blonde was perplexed by Quinn's sudden change of mood. Her heart began racing a thousand miles a minute as a million thoughts ran ran through her mind. She watched Quinn inhale a deep breath before continuing._

_"I've been cheating on you... with Rick. For quite a while now."_

_Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing. Were her ears deceiving her? "What? No, no, no. That isn't true."_

_"It's true Brittany__. I thought you'd catch on. How could you be so stupid?"_

_**Is this what people mean by 'my heart is breaking'? **__Brittany wondered as tears threatened to fall any second. "Why Quinn? Why?"_

_"I was over you a long time ago. These thing happen Brittany, get over it."_

_That was all it took. Brittany's heart could handle no more. She ran out and entered her car, tears now flowing freely. Why would Quinn throw away everything they had? Everything they worked so hard for? Brittany could feel her heart literally aching, no one had ever made her feel that way and now it was over. It was only the sound of her sobbing in the car that was audible until her cellphone went off. She thought it was best she didn't answer but the caller ID was displaying __**Mom**__, it was probably important._

_"H-hello?" Brittany began feeling anxious and worried when she could her sniffling on the other end of the line. "Mom?... Hello?"_

_"Brittany honey. I'm so, so, sorry baby. Your father is... he's been shot, he's dead..."_

_A phone was dropped, breathing stopped, and for a minute, a heart stopped beating. The feeling of loneliness and being lost were creeping it's way around Brittany. Her world was now a darker shade of black._

_**(Flashback ended)**_

**(Back at McKinley High School)**

Brittany held up the backside of the photograph and placed her index finger on the name. Santana was confused by her actions.

"What, you know Quinn?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I do. Why do _you_ know her?

"Why wouldn't I know her? She's hot, I'm hot, it'd be hot."

Brittany narrowed her eyes until she caught on to what Santana was trying to say. "Oh? You shouldn't."

"I don't think your opinion matters."

"Well think twice, my opinion does matter."

"Look I don't _care_ what you think. Now get the hell out of my way."

Brittany stood in her place not planning on moving any time soon.

"Are you deaf? I said move the fuck out the way." Santana repeated. She wasn't known for being one with patience so when Brittany still hadn't moved she pushed her as hard as she could to the side making the tall blonde stumble backwards almost falling on her butt. Everyone's head turned to see how Brittany handled being pushed by the new girl. Students were a little confused as to why all Brittany did was watch the feisty brunette walk away and brush the spot where Santana had placed her hands on. She would normally fight the person, didn't matter who they were or what they did. Brittany would start fights for no reason and she'd win every single time. Which was why people were afraid of her and why now everybody was staring at her like if she was another person. It was getting on her nerves, she turned to a girl that looked like she should have graduated a long time ago. Brittany unexpectedly punched said girl and knocked her down to the ground. "Keep walking loser." She raised her head and gave the everyone in the crowd the evil eye. "I suggest all you dipshits do too." No one thought twice about it and in a flash they were all bustling away.

**x-X-x**

The morning had gone smoothly for Brittany, after the small 'show' outside everyone minded their own business. Santana on the other hand was already stirring up trouble, teachers already hated her and she had already cursed an innocent student.

Rachel was sitting alongside Brittany in the school cafeteria about to eat her lunch when she saw Santana pushing a male senior up against the wall. She gasped and kept her stare on the two. The senior looked absolutely petrified, how could someone so small hold so much power over someone twice her size? Brittany creased her brows in state of bewilderment. She followed Rachel's line of sight and narrowed her eyes in amusement once she saw the scene that was playing out before her. By the pale stricken look on the boy's face Santana was whispering something probably very horrifying into his ear. Brittany observed as Santana strutted to the front of the lunch line. She check her out, watching her butt graciously move side to side.

"Britt? Helloo, earth to Brittany?"

Brittany shook her head trying to rid of her dirty thoughts and turned to Rachel. "Sorry, what?"

"I am trying to tell you that this is not okay. You are the only person at this school who is allowed to do that, she is trying to take over."

"I don't know, she's kind of cute." Brittany snorted when Santana pushed a random girl out of her way making her fall on her face. The brunette started making her way outside and flicked off the administrators that were failing miserably at trying to end her path.

"She is demonic and angry at the world sounds more accurate."

"How do you even know?"

"She is actually the girl I was showing around when you called the other day, Santana Lopez."

"Wait, you sounded like you were crying when you answered. Did she make you cry?"

"What? No, of course not, no way. There was merely something in my eye and it made me tear up a little bit."

Brittany wasn't buying it, she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. Seeing how aggressive and how vulgar Santana was she wouldn't be surprised if it was true. "Spill it Rach."

"Okay fine, she did. But it does not matter anymore."

"What did she do?"

Rachel could see Brittany tensing up. She loved that the blonde cared so much but sometimes she got worked up over careless things. "Oh nothing."

"Rachel _what_ did she do? I'm not going to let her get away with it."

Seeing the determined look on Brittany's face Rachel thought she better just tell her. "She was calling me names. I overreacted, it's not that big of a deal Britt."

Brittany scoffed, of course Santana would pick on her, Rachel was defenseless. She couldn't believe it, did she even _know _Rachel? "Not that big of a deal? NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? I'll show _her_ a big deal..."

Before Rachel could protest Brittany was already storming out the same door Santana had previously gone through. She face palmed and hoped Brittany didn't do anything too crazy.

**x-X-x**

Santana was dexterously smoking a cigarette in a secluded place, still on school campus just not really. She had been texting Quinn, who was supposed to meet her there. She rolled her eyes when she saw Brittany approaching her.

"Hey Lopez. Heard you made Rachel cry. _No one_ makes her cry. Now you're going to have to deal with me." The tall blonde snatched the cigarette out of Santana's hold and threw it to the ground, stomping on it.

"Whoa calm your tits barbie. Why do you care?"

"You'll say sorry to her, understand?"

"Hell no. What is she, your best friend?" There was a mocking tone in Santana's voice, which irritated Brittany.

"Yeah, duh."

Brittany wasn't sure what to do when without a warning Santana burst out in laughter. She waited for about a minute "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I could never imagine someone like you being friends with someone like _her._"

Brittany chose to ignore what she was implying about Rachel. "What do you mean someone like me?"

The brunette looked Brittany up and down, as if judging her and debating something inside her mind. "Look, I'm not going to lie. You're a really hot chick and she's well, not so hot. Who am I kidding she isn't hot at all."

The tall blonde wasn't really certain why, but the fact that she felt her cheeks getting warm at what Santana said scared her. And why wasn't she defending Rachel? _Get a hold of yourself Brittany._

"You're really hot too."

"I know."

Brittany saw Santana slightly smirk. What was she doing? This is not how things were supposed to go. "I mean, what? No, I don't care. You have to apologize."

"Or else what?"

Just as the blonde was going to answer Quinn came up to them obviously addled when she saw them. Brittany hardened and she could see Quinn did the same. They monotonously stared at each other for what seemed like forever, both holding their breaths. Santana felt like she was intruding, they were practically speaking with their eyes. She wasn't going to stand around and wait.

"Okay, so should I leave and let you two finish eye fucking each other or... ?"

Brittany quickly glanced at Santana and left without uttering a word. Quinn sighed and turned towards Santana. "What as all that about?"

"What?"

"You and her."

"Unimportant shit."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Hey do you know what happened to her face by any chance?"

Quinn didn't know, but she had heard the rumours about Brittany and Rick fighting. That just made things a whole lot more awkward. She couldn't believe things were still rough between them after all these years. The hazel eyed girl didn't want to admit it, but all the frustration and regret was taking its toll. Seeing Brittany now only made her remember the agony and dejection in those blue eyes from four years ago. It made her feel like absolute shit.

"No. I don't know _anything._"

"You're ly-"

Santana was cut short by the sudden attack of Quinn's soft lips on her own. She was roughly pushed up against the wall.

"Look Santana, are we doing this or _not_?"

Santana nodded. "Hell yes." The brunette pressed her lips against Quinn's once more this time a little more desperate. She slid in her tongue without permission. Quinn didn't seem to mind, she was greedily rubbing her tongue against Santana's with just as much desperation. They made out for a couple of minutes until Santana wanted more. She pressed herself into Quinn and slowly brought her hands down to cup her ass. Santana thought she was doing everything right until she heard a barely perceptible weeping noise. Pulling back she could see Quinn was beyond a doubt hot and bothered but also crying?

"Are you crying? Was I that bad?"

Quinn quickly shook her head. "No it's not you, you're great. It's me, could we do this another time?"

"Sure?" Santana was really lost as she watched Quinn quickly walk away. "Que diablos paso horita?" (What the hell just happened?)

This was the perfect situation to be in. Horny and lonely. She sighed and made sure there was no one was around, there was only _one_ way to solve this. She backed herself up against the wall and crept her hand inside her pantie. She chanted, _think of something hot, think of something hot_ in her head as she started rubbing circles around her clit. She let out a small moan as images of a naked Brittany started flashing about in her mind, wait what? She yanked her hand out of her pants in a jiffy.

"What the fuck... that was new... Oh well." A naked Brittany was hot. Santana shrugged and resumed her previous ministrations. She was just glad it wasn't a naked Rachel she was picturing. Ew, now she was thinking of a naked Rachel. "Ugh gross, I'm totally turned off now."

**x-X-x**

Brittany tried her best to forget her little encounter with Quinn. There was no chance in hell she'd forgive her for what she did with that idiot Rick. Speaking of the idiot, Brittany could see him down the hall laughing with two of his minions. They had some unfinished business to finish and Brittany was more than prepared to give him a piece of her mind. She started menacingly walking over towards him. The laughter ceased when they were aware of her presence.

"Hey Rick. So you're going around spreading shit that isn't true huh?"

The hockey player briefly looked at his friends. "Yeah, so? We both know it's true."

"Oh, oh so you think it's true. You have your head so far up your ass, don't try me stickhead."

"You're just mad because Quinn chose me over you." He took a step back.

"That was four years ago Ricky." Brittany could feel her anger rising.

"It doesn't matter. You weren't satisfying her _needs_, I obviously gave her something you you never could." The tall blonde took an impulsive swing at the brown harried boy. Got him right in the chin, which he held on to after it started to sting.

"You're going down Pierce."

Everyone started gathering around, including a few teachers, to form a small circle between the two.

"Bring it Nelson."

Rick ran as fast as he could and tackled Brittany to the ground. He straddled her and tried to punch her face, only to hiss in pain as his fist collided with he ground. "Fuck!" Brittany took this opportunity to punch his face and throw him off of her. She kicked him in the stomach, they were both still on the ground when Brittany got on top of him and started repeatedly assaulting his face with punches. He whimpered in pain and squirmed around trying to get the blonde off him. Brittany could see blood oozing out his nose she paused for a minute and wished she hadn't. Rick got her right on her bottom lip. Their crowd 'ooohed'. She growled in anger and graced her lip, she could see blood on her finger. If she wasn't pissed before, she was more than pissed now. Brittany ducked a kick intended for her leg and jumped on Rick, making him stagger to the ground and hit the the back of his head against the solid floor. He felt dizzy as soon as his head collided with it but Brittany was raging, she resumed repeatedly punching his face. Shit got real when a trail of blood started trailing from underneath Rick's head.

"Brittany! Brittany what the hell are you doing?! STOP." Brittany saw a flash of hazel eyes and felt someone pushing her away. She struggled in their grip and tried to get away. "Calm the fuck down Brittany!" The tall blonde squinted up and was aware now that Quinn was holding her.

"Everyone get to class! Show's over! NOW." Mr. Schue emerged out of nowhere and immediately knelt down to see if Rick was okay. He looked at Brittany and shook his head.

Somewhere in the crowd Santana was astounded. "Impressive."

"Impressive? You call that impressive?! What is wrong with you, you demon child?! She was already bruised! Oh god, oh god, god."

Santana turned around to the voice that was speaking and saw it was Rachel hyperventilating. "What the fuck dwarf?" The Latina was ready to slap some sense into her but Rachel passed out before she could. "Well then." She trailed her eyes over to Brittany, who was in Quinn's arms. She was puzzled but decided not to dwell too much on the fact that Brittany and Quinn looked like lovers. She easily slipped away from the crowd. For some odd reason she felt cheated.


End file.
